Planted Evidence
Planted Evidence is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Fred is taken to jail because people believe he is the thief stealing the Golden Venus Flytraps. When Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and Velma arrive at the garden where the Golden Venus Flytraps are kept they discover a Man-Eating Plant is responsible! Synopsis Scooby and the gang are at Shaggy's house. Suddenly the door bursts open and Sheriff James walks in. He tells the gang that there is evidence that Fred is the one who has been stealing the Golden Venus Flytraps from Frank Fur’s garden. 4 people actually saw Fred stealing the flytraps. Fred tries to convince Sheriff James that he isn't the thief but Sheriff James doesn't believe him. He takes Fred to jail. Shaggy wonders why Fred stole a bunch of plants. Velma says Fred isn't the thief and they're going to the garden to prove it. Shaggy moans. At Frank Fur's garden, the gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy go looking for clues. Frank Fur asks them what they are doing in his garden. Shaggy says they're leaving and they run away. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are looking for clues. They meet Wendy. She gives Velma five dollars for no good reason. After Wendy leaves, Velma and Daphne see odd footprints. They follow them and find a man-eating-plant eating the Golden Venus Flytraps. Velma and Daphne take a picture and run away. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. The man-eating-plant appears and attacks them. After Scooby and Shaggy escape they bump into Velma and Daphne knocking them all over. Soon, they have called Sheriff James. He walks up to them and asks them what their proof that Fred isn't the crook is. Velma shows him the picture of the man-eating-plant eating the flytraps. Sheriff James says the photo could be faked. Sheriff James drives off. The man-eating-plant jumps out of a tree and chases Velma, Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy away. After escaping Velma sees something on the floor. She says she has the mystery all wrapped-up, but it will be hard to prove. She calls the sheriff and tells him they know who the plant is. The sheriff says she better be right. Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby are waiting for the sheriff. The man-eating-plant jumps down and roars at them. Scooby and Shaggy run away and the plant chases them. He chases them all the way to the top of a tree. The man-eating-plant runs off to the jail. Shaggy wonders what he is doing there. Daphne says he might be after Fred or the sheriff. Velma says they need to stay calm. Soon, Fred and Sheriff James come. Sheriff James asks who the thief is. Velma tells them to follow her. The gang and Sheriff James follow Velma to the jail. Inside the jail, Velma points out a man-eating-plant costume. She says that Sheriff James is the man-eating-plant. Mayor Cool walks in. He is about to say something to the sheriff when he asks the gang what they are doing here. Velma explains everything. Sheriff James wanted revenge on Fred for beating him in a trap-making contest. The mayor says they'll need a new sheriff. They put Sheriff James in a jail cell and get a new sheriff, Max. The mayor thanks the gang. The next day, Scooby and the gang are back at Shaggy's house. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Man-Eating Plant Suspects Culprits Locations *Shaggy's House *Jail *Frank Fur's Garden Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff